


We Built The Fire Into The Night (We Let It Burn Forever)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Polygrumps, idk what else to tag this as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i couldn't think of a title so i used song lyrics fuck*Dan and Arin have fun on the grump couch.





	We Built The Fire Into The Night (We Let It Burn Forever)

Arin pulls Dan into his lap, a heavy sigh leaving the latter. Arin buries his face in Dan's neck, licking and kissing certain areas that seemed to make him go crazy. 

Dan groans, rolling his hips into Arin and lulling his head to the side for Arin. The kisses soon turn into little nips before turning into full on bites, Arin running his tongue over the areas as they become bruised. He pulls Dan impossibly closer as Dan begins to grind faster. Arin looks up at him with hooded eyes, Dan moans.

Dan pulls him in for a heated kiss, shoving his tongue into Arin's mouth. Arin groans at the intrusion, grabbing Dan's hair. 

Arin flips them so Dan's on his back. A squeak comes out of Dan, causing Arin to chuckle before going back in for another kiss. Deepening the kiss, Arin goes to unbuckle Dan's belt. He doesn't bother to take off Dan's jeans, pulling his cock out through the zip of his boxers.

Dan's hands wander under Arin's shirt, occasionally tweaking a nipple. Arin whimpers, hand beginning to move on Dan's dick. Dan pulls away from the kiss to take off Arin's shirt, pulling him in so Arin's laying on him. 

He feels Arin move to take out his own dick. They both groan when Dan shifts, their cocks rubbing together. 

Dan whimpers, rolling his hips up. Arin pushes himself up with an elbow before grabbing both of their cocks and slowly moving his hand. He hears Dan take a sharp breath when Arin moves faster. Dan reaches down to stop Arin's hand. He thrusts up, giving Arin a sign.

Arin begins kissing Dan again before grinding against him. His free hand holds Dan's thigh in a death grip, sure to leave bruises there. 

"Fuck," Dan whimpers, pulling out of the kiss. 

He looks down to where he and Arin are joined. He looks up at Arin, his eyes closed and bottom lip caught in teeth. Dan leans his head back, moving a hand down to touch the head of Arin's dick. 

A stuttered moan leaves the younger, causing him to lose his rhythm. Dan takes this opportunity to mess around with the slit of Arin's cock. Arin buries his head in Dan's neck again, "Oh my goooood..." 

They're close. 

Both of them are. 

Arin speeds up and Dan's making crescent shapes with his nails on Arin's back, broken moans leaving him. Arin pushes himself up, without losing rhythm, pushing Dan's shirt up and over his head. As soon as it hits the ground, Arin mouths at a nipple, moving it gently between his teeth. Dan moans loudly, back arching, and he cums hard. 

Arin feels Dan spill between them and moves faster. Dan whimpers as he becomes oversensitive, scratching down Arin's back. "Please cum for me, fuck, Arin please-" Dan tweaks a nipple, squeezing and pulling. Arin lets out a guttural moan in Dan's ear before coming. Dan's encouraging him the whole way through. 

Arin collapses on top of Dan, a wheeze leaving Dan. "B-Babygirl, need to breathe-" Arin sits up on his knees, so fast his head begins to spin. Dan giggles, sitting up along with him. He presses a kiss to Arin's cheek before nuzzling it.

Arin hums, kissing Dan's temple. "You look really cute when you cum, dude." Dan snorts, hiding his face in Arin's neck. "Shut up, you weirdo." 

Arin chuckles, rubbing the knobs on Dan's back. "I'm serious, you're adorable." Dan looks up at Arin, "I don't wanna be cute when I cum, how do I change this?" -- 

"You don't. You stay cute." Dan smiles, rubbing his eye. "That's pretty gay, Ar." They both laugh, leaning against each other for support.

"God, I love you." Arin mumbles. "I love you, too."


End file.
